


June 8, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Chicken wings again?'' Supergirl muttered.





	June 8, 2004

I never created DC canon.

''Chicken wings again?'' Supergirl muttered after Amos returned with their lunch.

THE END


End file.
